Solo dos
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: Two-shot. Johnlock. Sherlloly.El amor es de dos personas. Por eso a Sherlock siempre le ha incomodado el tener que hablar si esa otra persona tiene que ser hombre o mujer. Este fanfic participa en el reto de junio "Orgulloso de ser quien soy" del foro I am sherlocked.
1. Lancelot y Ginebra

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya había pasado un tiempo considerable (casi lo que va del año) sin que yo escribiera, así que solo espero que este a la altura. Tengo otras cosas en el tintero (de este y otros fandoms) espero pronto tenerlos, depende todo de la inspiración (esa vaga) En fin.

Este mes fue un reto especial, acerca del mes del orgullo. El prompt que me toco fue "Bisexual/Bisexualidad". Al principio pensé en John (que de todas maneras termino aquí por que él y Sherlock son una unidad) pero el no es muy bueno para eso del "orgullo" (siempre anda negando cosas). Luego pensé que Irene sería una buena idea, una linda historia sobre su vida. Pero en realidad ella es más Pansexual que otra cosa y por eso lo deseche. Recordé la frase " sedució a una pareja el mismo tiempo" y eso hizo decidirme por el detective consultor más grande del mundo.

El titulo de la historia lo tome de una canción que se llama "It takes two". No tiene mucho que ver con la historia, pero menciona que para amar se necesitan de dos. Y además esta orientación sexual se caracteriza por el gusto por ambos géneros. También los capítulos toman nombre un poco de ahí, por lo menos este. El otro capítulo lleva otro tipo de inspiración.

En realidad este surgió de una escena que pienso pudo suceder. Por lo menos da respuesta a muchas cosas que siempre me han rondado en la cabeza. Y por eso esta historia contiene Johnlock y algo de Sherlloly. Un poco de todo.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí me presentados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Conan Doyle y en la versión de la BBC a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si los personajes me pertenecieran, entenderíamos mejor a Molly, Mary no hubiera entendido tanto a Sherlock, Sherlock se hubiera confesado y John hubiera abrazado sus sentimientos desde el primer capitulo. Mientras tanto, yo hago esto por pura diversión.

Les recuerdo que todos los review son bienenidos y altamente agradecidos. también pido disculpas por la premura con la que escribí esto,por si encuentran cosas extrañas, también pueden preguntar por eso.

Sin más, he aquí esta historia, donde todo cabe en su lugar.

 **Este fanfic participa en el reto de junio "Orgulloso de ser quien soy" del foro I am sherlocked.**

* * *

" _ **Lancelot y Ginebra"**_

Cuando era niño a Sherlock siempre le gusto la historia de Lancelot,el mejor de los Caballeros del Rey Arturo. Le encantaba imaginar que era ese apuesto caballero y que montado en su caballo conquistaba a la flor más hermosa del reino y derrotaba al malvado dragón (que normalmente encarnaba su hermano Mycroft).Aunque nunca pensó que terminaría siendo una especie de Lancelot moderno.

La historia hablaba de un caballero que, al quedarse a proteger el castillo se enamoro de la reina, Lady Ginebra,en ausencia del Rey Arturo. Todos los de la corte sabía que ese amor era el amor más verdadero y puro que jamás podía existir, pero al estar la reina casada y Lancelot ser simplemente un vasallo más, jamás podría completarse. Un amor bendecido por muchos pero total y completamente destinado a la fatalidad. Como el de él y John.

Era una tarde tranquila en el 221 de Baker Street. Había pasado solo un día de la anunciada fiesta de compromiso que Sherlock dio para Mary y John en su piso. Sentía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y no las podía mencionar. No sabía por donde empezar a juntar los pedazos de aquellos sentimientos que creía dormidos en lo profundo de su corazón. La nostalgia,la alegría,el dolor y la tristeza se arremolinaban en su sistema como una potente droga que a momentos lo tenía despierto y a momentos lo sumía en el más profundo sueño. O pesadilla si se le miraba de esa manera. En sus ensoñaciones el terminaba encarnando a Lancelot,y le daba un giro a la historia al llevarse a Ginebra (John con una ridícula peluca rubia y protestando como siempre) de las garras del matrimonio con el rey Arturo(Mary usando el bigote de John).

Sumido en uno de esos sueños estaba,cuando sonó la puerta de la calle y entró Molly Hooper al 221 de Baker Street.

—¡Hola Sherlock!—Como siempre,la dulce Molly estaba siendo total y completamente considerada. A Sherlock le gustaba mucho,si debía admitirlo. La dulce Molly siempre lo había sacado de esa obscuridad en la que solía vivir,lo empujaba para ser mejor persona,y era hermosa. Era una mujer que podría desear tener con mucha facilidad. Pero no era la luz que lo llegaba a iluminar, solo era una distracción.

—Molly,¿Qué te trae por aquí?— No estaba de humor para soportar a Molly. A veces se odiaba a si mismo por no elegirla como compañera en lugar de John, pero laboralmente hablando, John era mejor para cuestiones de investigación. Aunque Molly podía desempeñar otros trabajos con suma facilidad.

—Solo quería saber como estabas...— Y ponía aquella adorable sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que le hacía pensar a Sherlock que el matrimonio no era una idea tan despreciable. Que Molly podría ser una buena madre para sus hijos. Esa sonrisa que lo obligaba a mirar un poco su escote y a imaginar como sería que ella durmiera a su lado. Pero sobre todo era esa sonrisa la que lo hacía olvidar John.

—¿Por qué?— Sherlock se levantó de su lugar y se acercó dulcemente a Molly. Le encantaba ver sus mejillas sonrosadas con su presencia, y como sus pupilas se dilataban. Esa silenciosa aceptación de su presencia. Contrario a John,que siempre despedía un aire de quererlo fuera de su vida. Y los tres estaban ahí, regresando a un punto entre lo que era y lo que podría ser.

—Yo... no se como ponerlo —Molly se sentía más que nerviosa. Se sentía intimidada. Por un lado no quería decirlo en voz alta,pero sabía que las cosas habían cambiado y que ella y Tom ahora serían felices. Que el que Sherlock hubiera regresado de su largo viaje había hecho que el mundo volviera a girar, pero no cambiaba las cosas.

—En palabras seria una buena opción—Sherlock se acercó y puso un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja de Molly. Ella olía a flores (¿Kenzo tal vez?*) y su cabello a cerezas. Tal vez estaba enloqueciendo entre el dolor y deseo. Tal vez se dejaría llevar. ¿Molly sería capaz de aceptarlo aun estando comprometida? ¿Molly sería capaz de sacarlo de todo aquello con sus labios? ¿El estaría dispuesto a escoger ese lado una vez más? Ya había pasado tiempo desde que la ultima vez que estuvo con una chica. O con un chico. O con alguien. La vida había sido dura desmantelando la red de Moriarty.

—Eh... solo...— A Molly le empezaba a fallar el juicio. Sherlock estaba jugando sucio y estaba siendo malditamente seductor. Pero ya conocía esa técnica a la perfección. Así que tomo aire y fue a decir lo que quería decir. Antes de que no pudiera articular palabra. Ella estaba comprometida y tenía que demostrar que Sherlock no le afectaba en nada. —Se que estas sufriendo. — Y lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver el desconcierto detrás de esos ojos opalescentes.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? — Y se despego de ella. Tenía razón y eso lo tenía destrozado. Las mujeres eran malvadas, por eso solo estaba con ellas cuando se sentía capaz de sobreponerse a eso.

—Por que la persona por la que regresaste esta comprometida — Y Molly le dedico una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Y vio el dolor en la cara de Sherlock. Ella se refería a John, pero Sherlock sabía que las dos personas que le podían hacer compañía estaban comprometidas. Y si tenía que ser sincero la puñalada era doble, así que solo se quedo en silencio como respuesta a esa afirmación.

—¿Y eso a ti por qué te importa? —Todos querían que el detective consultor regresara,ya estoy de vuelta—Sherlock estaba dolido. Todos querían verlo de nuevo pero habían avanzado en sus vidas, lo había dejado atrás. Ninguno de sus conocidos (más que Anderson y eso le producía escalofríos) había tenido fe en volverlo a ver. Todos sin excepción lo habían dejado de lado.

—¿Por qué me importas Sherlock?Porque...—Y no había terminado de decir nada cuando Sherlock la besó con rabia,con desenfreno. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero tenía que sacarse todo ese amor de alguna manera. Y Molly le gustaba. Le estaba haciendo todo demasiado sencillo.

—Dime Molly,¿Estarías dispuesta a ver cuanto me importas?—Le susurró en el oído. Las mujeres. Todo un misterio. Y a él le encantaba resolverlos.

Molly se separó y le pegó una bofetada. Ella no iba a volver a caer en ese juego de engaño.

—Algún día, cuando dejes de amar a John Watson y me ames solo a mi lo discutiremos— Y furiosa dejo el departamento. Ella no era remplazo de John. Y amaba a Tom. Eso se repitió mentalmente mientras lloraba desconsolada por toda una calle. Pero sabía que era débil y que terminaría perdonando a Sherlock. Por que, le gustaba imaginar que Sherlock la quería y que sin ella estaría perdido.

Sherlock río amargamente cuando Molly se marchó mientras se frotaba la mejilla. ¿Qué ventaja tenía ser bisexual si ninguno de tus intereses románticos te correspondía? Vaya, debía tener muy mala suerte para que las mujeres y los hombres en los que ponía los ojos no le pudieran corresponder. Tenía el doble de posibilidades y no había podido completar nada.

Desde adolescente supo que para el las relaciones no significaban gran cosa. Por eso no se sorprendió al verse igualmente atraído a hombres y a mujeres. Lo que a él le llamaba la atención era que no fueran unos tontos aduladores como todas esas chicas (y algunos chicos) con los que había salido.

Estaba haciendo un recuento dentro de su Palacio Mental de su mala vida amorosa cuando sin hacer ruido entró Mary a su sala de estar. Al sentir su presencia Sherlock abrió los ojos.

—Buenas tardes Mary— Saludo alegremente.

—Hola Sherlock— En los ojos de Mary había amabilidad pero también un destello de ira contenida.—Necesitamos hablar—Dijo con toda seriedad.

—Por supuesto— Sherlock se sentó en su modo profesional—Intuyo que John no sabe que estas aquí ¿Verdad? Dime,¿Le sueles ocultar cosas? — Sherlock sabía que la mujer que tenía enfrente era lista,y si era lista esa platica tendría que ocurrir tarde o temprano. Le agradaba,tenía un aire de persona común pero la mente de alguien con experiencia. Le agradaba muchísimo.

—Claro que John no sabe que estoy aquí,dime ¿Tendría que saberlo? Además, por muchas cosas que le oculte,yo no he fingido cosas...—Mary se había sentado y tenía una sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro.

—Ah,interesante punto de vista. ¿Cómo que he fingido Señorita Morstan? —Sherlock no era de los que se intimidaba con cualquier cosa. Una mujer sentada enfrente intentado descubrir sus secretos no era una de esas cosas. Además, esa mujer no había sido la primera,ni sería la última en querer penetrar y ver cosas en su Palacio Mental que solo le correspondían a él.

—Llamame Mary. No es necesaria la formalidad Sherlock. Si eso fuera no te hubiera ido a buscar después de lo de la fogata— Mary estaba midiendo las reacciones del detective. En su antigua vida eso le había salvado muchas veces de peligro. Y entendía que Sherlock era un hombre peligrosos y que se convertiría en su enemigo si no manejaba esa situación con cuidado.

—Bien Mary. Aquí tienes las de ganar por que es evidente que tú y todos saben que he fingido mi muerte,pero no entiendo...—Sherlock se vio interrumpido en su discurso aclaratorio por las palabras de Mary

—No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a tus sentimientos—Y le siguió una sonrisa y una penetrante mirada. A Sherlock lo descolocó de momento. Pero esa mujer no era mejor que Mycroft, y si a su hermano no le había confesado nada de sus sentimientos, menos a una casi desconocida.— Tal vez le puedas mentir a John,o a todos los que te conocen, pero no a mi— Y seguía mirando con ese gesto de alguien que quiere saber la verdad.

—¿Mis sentimientos? Vaya, eso no lo esperaba. ¿Gustas una taza de té? —Sherlock fue a hacer lo que mejor sabía cuando se sentía acorralado: té. Si Mary supiera que no era la única mujer con un sexto sentido. Como lo había dicho, todo un enigma las féminas. En contraste con los hombres que nunca se enteraban de nada.

—Muchas gracias — Y recibió con una sonrisa auténtica la bebida. Definitivamente le agradaba.

—Y,¿qué se supone que quieres saber? Por que hasta donde yo entiendo eso es algo extraño para que te lo pregunte la prometida de tu mejor amigo — Sherlock se sentía en un interrogatorio. Era extraño que estuviera nervioso,pero lo estaba. Como si algo le saltara en el pecho. No sabía que era con exactitud,pero era incomodo.

—¿Cuál es tu color? ¿Rosa?¿Azul?¿Ambos?— Pregunto Mary con tranquilidad. A lo mejor estaba exagerando,tal vez solo era una dependencia mal entendida ese amorío que ella veía. Claro que si Sherlock,jamás le había dicho que le gustasen las mujeres de manera romántica no significaba nada ¿verdad?. Mary no lo sabía de primera mano, pero por todo lo que había oído cierta "reputación" de Holmes nunca había sido aclarada. Y eso era peligroso para sus planes, para su futuro.

—No...— Hasta daba ternura. A Mary le divirtió saber que el famoso detective consultor tenía una muy marcada debilidad. El contar la verdad no parecía su fuerte.

—¿Te gustan solo las mujeres,solo los hombres o ambos por igual?— Mary esperaba que Sherlock hiciera algún comentario y se quejara de las preguntas directas,pero veía su bebida como si fuera lo mejor que podía existir en el mundo.

—Mary, a mi...— A decir verdad Sherlock no sabía como contestar. Jamás se había sentido enteramente homosexual o enteramente heterosexual, solo le gustaba experimentar. Pero siempre que había querido explicar ese punto todos le habían mandado muy lejos. Para el la preferencia sexual era como comer: a veces quieres algo dulce, otras veces algo salado.

—No me vengas a decir que no te gustan las chicas Sherlock. Vi como veías el escote de Molly Hooper el otro día. —Mary le miraba con reprobación. Tenía que entender que pasaba entre su prometido y su mejor amigo.

—Nunca he dicho lo contrario. Ni tampoco lo he afirmado —Sherlock sonreía. Le encantaba la reacción de las personas que no podían admitir que simplemente se decantaba por la belleza. Le gustaban las personas bellas por dentro y por fuera, mujer o hombre le daba igual. No era ni de un bando ni de otro.

—¿Bisexual? Eso si es una novedad... Pero no creas que no se de otras cosas de ti— Mary estaba comenzando a molestarse. Le agradaba Sherlock,pero no entendía su dañina actitud hacía John. Un nocivo apego hacía su prometido que lo había puesto en peligro, y que al mismo tiempo lo había rejuvenecido. Era como si John hubiese tenido otra vez las riendas de su vida. Hasta la sonrisa en su rostro se había vuelto mucho más sincera y amable. Era la mejor versión de John que Mary jamás había visto. Y la más peligrosa para ella en su situación.

—¿Y qué otras cosas sabes de mi? — Sherlock sorbo de su taza con diplomacia. Mary no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Mujer lista, pero carente de pruebas.

—Que estas perdidamente enamorado de mi prometido— Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras daba un largo sorbo a su té. Estaba calculando las cosas que tendría que hacer, a los peligros que se enfrentaría. Por un lado,podría apartar a John de todo ese desastre y dedicarse a vivir una vida tranquila, y por el otro necesitaba que John estuviera en esa vida para que fuera feliz. Dios, que dilema. Sin contar sus propios problemas, claro esta.

—¿Así que estoy enamorado de John?—Sherlock tragó pesado. En realidad se mostraba frío y distante pero por adentro temblaba. Lo que decía Mary era verdad, pero también era verdad que tenía sentimientos por Molly y que sintió algo por Irene. El que estuviera enamorado de John no era razón suficiente como para que Mary quisiera alejarlo de su vida. Una cosa era el trabajo y otra cosa eran los sentimientos. El podía hacer de lado los suyos can tal de ver feliz a John. Era más importante su asociación. Por mucho que eso le partiera el corazón.

—Somos muy inteligentes,dejemos atrás los disfraces— Le retó Mary. No quería lastimar a Sherlock,pero si se veía en la necesidad, no dudaría en hacerlo.

—Me parece perfecto. ¿Cuando le vas a decir a John que eres una mentirosa?— Le tiró Sherlock con sangre fría y vio la sonrisa ladeada de ella. Vaya,si que era una mujer remarcable. No había intentado ocultar ese hecho, solo que tampoco lo admitiría. Que interesante ejemplo de fémina. Casi lo suficientemente valiosa como para su … amigo.

—¡Vaya! Si que eres bueno en tu trabajo. Pero es evidente que no hablaras—Le aseguró la mujer enfrente de él. Si creía que por historias locas de John sería fácil conocerlo,se equivocaba

—¿Debo de tomar eso como una amenaza? —Le dijo Sherlock con una macabra sonrisa— Creo que me estas subestimando si ese fuera el caso—Aun no había nacido la persona que lo amenazara y saliera ileso

—Yo tampoco soy alguien que se deje intimidar tan fácil—Le replicó Mary en tono de desafío.—Sherlock, no te conviene decir nada. O John se puede enterar de tus "asuntos" con él— Le dijo la mujer rubia mientras hacia las comillas en el aire.

— Eso es algo que puedo apreciar sin problema. Pero creo que aun no nos conocemos del todo. Verá Srita Morstan,Mary .Aún no ha nacido la persona capaz de de intimidarme—Y con esas palabras cerró el espacio que había entre los dos .

—Tu y yo hagamos un trato Sherlock—Dijo Mary mientras se levantaba de la silla donde estaba y quedaba frente al detective consultor.

—No tienes nada que puedas darme como para que yo acepte— Le retó Sherlock. Vaya que tenía agallas, le recordaba a Irene. Yendo sola a amenazar a alguien que podría hacerle daño. Si no se tratara de la prometida de John, Sherlock podría haber puesto sus ojos en esa esplendida mujer.

—Te equivocas,tengo a John— Le respondió con simpleza. Aquello hizo enojar a Sherlock. John no era ningún estúpido premio de alguna malévola mujer, él era una de las personas más nobles que el jamás conocería. Era algo que las palabras jamás alcanzarían a explicar.

—John aun no es tuyo— Y tal vez con pocas palabras Sherlock podría asegurarse de que jamás lo fuera. Que no lo retara a arrebatarselo de las manos. El podría ser capaz de eso y de mucho más. Eso le gustaba pensar en ocasiones,pero a veces sabía que la realidad era menos dulce. Su "muerte" le había hecho perder a las únicas dos personas con las que podría haber construido una vida. Molly y John.

—Me queda claro,pero puedo hacer algo más por ti. Puedo hacer que las cosas regresen a la normalidad entre tu y el. Tu y yo sabemos que no están en los mejores términos.— Mary tenía razón y un punto muy bueno.

—John ya me perdono— Fue su débil defensa. Sabía que en esencia lo había perdonado, pero que jamás se borraría ese dolor de su amigo. Era la cicatriz de un amor profundo que jamás pudo sanar. Tal vez con tiempo y arreglando todo.

—¿Y cuanto crees que dure su perdón? ¿Crees que él es de los que olvidan fácilmente? ¿Crees que es de los que dejan pasar las ofensas? No, necesitas darle algo más poderoso—Mary tenía razón. Necesitaba darle a John un apoyo incondicional si buscaba que realmente su corazón sanara. Y desgraciadamente solo había una forma de conseguirlo. Necesitaba el tiempo que ella le estaba ofreciendo.

—Dejame entender esto. ¿Tu no le dirás nada a John de tus acusaciones sin pruebas a cambio de que me lleve bien con él? ¿Cuál es tú ganancia en todo esto?— Ya estaba a punto de aceptar. Pero no entendía por que ella hacía un trato que lo beneficiaba tanto. Eso no era normal en una mujer.

—Hacer feliz a John— Dijo Mary,aunque en realidad lo que necesitaba era que lo mantuviera ocupado y lejos de los asuntos de su pasado. Creía saber quien le había enviado esa amenaza y no tenía intención de dejarlo pasar. Pero lo primero era cumplir su sueño y ser Mary Watson. Tal vez algo egoísta, pero su sueño al fin y al cabo.

—¿La felicidad de John es tu prioridad?— Le preguntó incrédulo Sherlock. Para él era como si ese fuera su razón de existir. La prueba de su humanidad. Por poca que fuera esta.

—Claro, daría mi vida por verle feliz— Le respondió Mary con cierto porcentaje de sinceridad. Ya había perdido una vida haciendo todo mal,ahora que tenía esa nueva vida no quería desperdiciarla sin hacer algo bien. Y quizás, amar a John era una buena idea. Si alguien tan interesante como Sherlock le amaba,sería por algo.

—Tal vez tenemos más en común de lo que creemos— Le dijo Sherlock con una extraña sonrisa melancólica. El había dado su vida por el bienestar de John. Y no importaba que eso lo hubiera alejado de él durante un par de años, había valido la pena por darla la oportunidad de ser feliz. Y tal vez jamás se recuperaría de la herida, pero al menos lo había intentado.

—Tal vez..—le contestó Mary. Quizás no era mala idea que los dos amaran a la misma persona.

—Es un trato entonces— Le dijo Sherlock. Aun así la vigilaría estrechamente. No confiaba del todo en que sus intenciones terminaran siendo buenas o tan nobles como parecían.

—Cerremoslo como tal — Dijo Mary y lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso profundo,quería descubrir si era cierto que a Sherlock le gustaban las mujeres. Empezó con una ligera presión en los labios y fue aumentando poco a poco hasta que sintió la reacción posesiva de Sherlock. El hambre, la desesperación, el anhelo. Supo que efectivamente le gustaban las mujeres, pero que también buscaba algo de John en ella. No quiso pensar más y rompió el contacto —Es nuestro secreto Sherlock— Le dijo con la mente en calma y el corazón ligeramente turbado. Al menos sabía que Sherlock sabía besar. Suponía que era algo bueno.

—Así es Mary — Le contesto el detective consultor. Ese beso había sido tan dulce como amargo. Supo con esos momentos que jamás le iban a amar tan profundamente y que su corazón sería atravesado por la fuerza d ellas acciones de Mary. Y que aun así guardaría silencio.

—¿Cuanto contigo para la boda?— Le comentó desde el umbral Mary con una picara sonrisa. Tal vez en otra vida ella y Sherlock... claro. En una muy lejana.

—No me la perdería por nada— Le respondió desde su silla.

Y así fue como ese Lancelot entregaba a su Ginebra a manos del rey Arturo. Pero, tal vez podría encontrar, como en leyenda, a alguien que lo hiciera feliz. Todo eso antes de que su destierro ocurriera. De que su profecía se volviera una realidad.

* * *

*Me gusta pensar que uno de los perfumes que puede usar Molly es "Flower" de Kenzo. Una referencia que hago por que Sherlock conoce de perfumes. Yo no tanto.


	2. El Príncipe feliz y Dorian Grey

Y aquí viene una pequeña anécdota. Hace poco me dedique a leer un poco más de Oscar Wilde(concretamente unas cartas que escribió ) y me conmovió muchísimo. Algunos sabrán la historia de este escritor, una maravillosa persona que sufrió por habladurías;siendo más exacta fue enviado a la cárcel por sus preferencias sexuales ya que en su época eso estaba penado por la ley, por eso el titulo de este capítulo, que aludo a dos de sus historias.

La primera habla sobre el sacrificio y la segunda es muy conocida. Así que... En lo personal las recomiendo para una tarde de lluvia. Tiene un poco abierto el final, por la escena que tome no pude cerrarlo más, pido una disculpa. Sin más, espero que les agrade.

 **Advertencia:** En este capítulo se mencionan hechos de la cuarta temporada. Concretamente del segundo episodio.

* * *

" _ **El príncipe feliz y Dorian Grey"**_

Sherlock estaba exhausto. La peor época de su vida acababa de terminar. Al fin había atrapado al psicópata (y si que entraba en la definición) de Culverton Smith. Pero eso le había costado más de lo que imaginaba. Y volvía a estar frente a John, más destrozado y vulnerable de lo que jamás había estado.

Y del otro lado estaba John, sumido en sus sentimientos de culpa al haberle mentido a su esposa. La misma que era una mitomana y una asesina reformada. La misma que le había disparado a Sherlock con tal del que el detective tuviera la boca cerrada y ella pudiera seguir con su matrimonio. Y la misma que había encargado que hiciera lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvarlo. Al final si había terminado siendo como el Rey Arturo,ni santa ni diabla. Solo lo que había.

—¿Por qué no intentas algo con alguien?—Le oyó decir a lo lejos a John. Y entendía que estaba haciendo,orillándolo a lo que "tenia" que ser lo correcto. Pero,cuando supiera la verdad tal vez cambiaría de idea.

Se sentía como un cascarón vacío. Un ideal que se proyectaba a través de las fantasiosas historias de John, pero que dentro pensaba y sentía muy diferente. Su estado le hacía recordar la historia de Dorian Grey. Una persona que se veía eternamente joven por que un artista así lo había pintado, echándole una maldición en la que ya no podía envejecer. Así era él a los ojos del mundo gracias a John. Pero a pesar de ir y regresar de la muerte un par de veces aun no acababa su suplicio. Quizás algún día lograría estar en paz consigo mismo y con los demás.

Y fue ahí ,en medio de un absurdo de ideas y conceptos que John se desmorono. Recordó aquel cuento en donde una golondrina y una estatua habían formado una amistad para ayudar al mundo y que esa ayuda los había hecho perder todo, y destrozarse*. Esos eran un poco ellos dos, la golondrina insensata atraída a una belleza que no entendía y la estatua que prefería hacer felices a los demás antes que a el mismo.

—John, ya sabes lo que yo...— ¿Qué tenía que completar? No era el momento o el lugar para decir lo que los dos sabían que ocultaban. Remordimientos, culpa y dolor. Eso era lo que tenían. Eso era lo que eran y lo que no daría vuelta atrás. Solo estaban los dos. Los dos contra el mundo. Uno que había dejado de girar a su favor a su mucho tiempo,pero que con suerte aun podían reparar y construir.

Eso fue lo que John necesitó para desahogarse, para liberar todo aquel dolor en brazos de su amigo. Sherlock lo sujetaba como si fuera lo más preciado, pero con la delicadeza para no romperlo.

—Esta bien— Sherlock quería decirle a John que estaba bien sentirse como se sentía. Que estaba bien ser algo que la sociedad no entendiera. Que ser quien eras es mucho más importante que otra cosa. Que si Sherlock estaba desperdiciando su felicidad,John tenía que entender que la de él se le escurría entre los dedos.

—No,no esta bien— John sabía que no estaba bien sentir tanto dolor. Que haber culpado a Sherlock de todos los malos entendidos entre ellos era una franca ridiculez, que no estaba bien sentirse así. Que no sabía que sentir. Y que estar entre los brazos de Sherlock,saber algo más profundo de él y entenderlo como a nadie en el mundo no ayudaba para nada.

—No,pero es lo que es— No importaba que se sentía, que había,si estaba bien o mal. Uno al otro,contra el mundo era lo que tenía. Ser como eran era lo que tenía.—Somos lo que somos—Apuntó acertadamente Sherlock. No había más verdad. Pero además era la aceptación deque en eso se habían convertido con el paso de los años.

—Cierto— Sollozó John. Era evidente que todo so le afectaba sobre manera. Pero a Sherlock le desconcertaba que no sabía la razón exacta de su afectación.

—Por ejemplo, yo soy bisexual—Mencionó el detective consultor en un vano intento de aligerar la conversación.

—¡¿Qué?!— John se separó un poco del abrazo y lo miró con sorpresa. Pero, después de todo lo que habían pasado, era lo que menos se esperaba que su amigo dijera en uno de esos momentos.

—Lo que oíste— Le dijo Sherlock con una amplia sonrisa. Después de estar en el el borde de entre la vida y la muerte una y otra vez, ¿Qué más daba si venía de marte,si era un humano o si podía hablar cetáceo? John ya lo conocía,ya habían pasado por todo lo que dos personas podían pasar. Habían vivido lo suficiente. Era un detalle que nunca le había contado a su amigo. Como su obsesión con el chocolate, lo mucho que le habían gustado las películas de Bond, su amor por Shakespeare, su fecha de cumpleaños o el hecho de que estaba enamorado de él desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Como mencionaba, detalles insignificantes que no servían para mucho bajo las situaciones en las que solían desenvolverse.

—¿Por que jamás me lo habías dicho?— Le reclamó con sorpresa John. En serio,que dijera eso a esas alturas del partido si que era sorprendente. Era como leer una galleta de la fortuna antes de abrirla.

—Pensé que quedaba claro— Sherlock simplemente se encogió de hombros. Si no le conocía novio, y no le conocía novia era por que en el pasado había puesto sus ojos en los dos bandos. Pero al parecer y a pesar de los años, a John aun se le escapaban las cosas elementales.

—No... yo pensé que tu... ¿Recuerdas? "No novia. No mi área" ,"No novio", "Me siento alagado pero estoy casado con mi trabajo"—John estaba que no se lo creía. No por que su mejor amigo, la persona que había moldeado su vida tuviera una preferencia sexual que no imaginaba. Estaba sorprendido de que se lo hubiera dicho directamente. Sin excusas,sin pretextos,sin preguntas. Así con el orgullo que le caracterizaba.

—Bueno, no es mi culpa. Sonaba a que te ibas a declarar— Apunto con una sonrisa Sherlock — Digo "Estas soltero igual que yo" ...—Sherlock estaba mofándose de su amigo. Después de tantas cosas tal vez merecían un poco de diversión.

—¡No lo iba a hacer!— Replicó con indignación en doctor militar. Pero,mientras reflexionaba se colorearon sus mejillas de un adorable tono rosa. Quizás,ahora la idea no le parecía tan descabellada. Hubiera pensado lo mismo. Sherlock no sabía de sus preferencias tampoco. Tal vez estaban desperdiciando las oportunidades que el mundo les envía. Ahora que conocía a su amigo le entendía mejor. Tal vez el había apresurado las cosas. Había una inmensidad de cosas que podían haber sucedido y que se habían quedado en el tintero como para recordar todo. Se sentía un poco humillado y avergonzado del giro de las cosas. Como era la naturaleza humana que podía saltar de las risas a las lagrimas en solo unos segundos.

—¿Y entonces por qué la curiosidad?— Sherlock había levantado una ceja.

—Quería saber con quien iba a vivir— Intentó justificar Watson. La verdad es que desde el primer momento en que lo había visto le había fascinado ese extraño y lunático hombre. Tan lleno y vacío. Tan necesitado de algo que John no sabía identificar. Tal vez _**amor es amor**_ y no era quien para ponerlo en palabras.

—Todavía no te habías decidido a vivir conmigo— Le recordó Sherlock. De hecho, John no había aceptado de inmediato la idea de que compartieran el número 221 de Baker Street. A Sherlock le había dado la impresión de que a John no le había caído del todo bien,opinión que fue confirmada la primera vez que leyó el blog de John. Blog que se terminaría convirtiendo en una narración de sus fantásticas aventuras, pero que en un inicio parecían el diario de una chica adolescente inconforme con la vida. No fue un comienzo cotidiano si lo ponía así. Pensó que John se iba a cansar de él y lo iba a abandonar a las primeras de cambio. Pero no se fue. No se fue con los ojos en el refrigerador,el violín en la noche, las corretizas matutinas. No se fue aun casado,aun con una hija. Aun viudo. No se había ido a pesar de todos los errores y de todo el dolor que se habían causado.

—Supongo que no del todo — Se recordó John. En realidad Sherlock le había intimidado un poco la primera vez que lo vio. Sabía demasiadas cosas de una persona con un mínimo de información y sus ojos iridiscentes parecían querer atravesar la verdad con una sola mirada penetrante. No era que John no quisiera vivir con él,el no quería vivir con nadie. Estaba tan roto que solo quería fundirse con el pavimento. Y luego lo habían sacado de ahí y lo habían introducido a un mundo de colores. Pero ¿a qué precio?

—Bueno ahí esta. Lo dije— Sherlock no había dicho mucho,pero sentía como si le hubiera dicho toda la verdad. Se encontraba particularmente ligero después de ello. Un poco menos muerto y un poco más vivo.

—Después de 8 años lo dijiste— John no cabía de asombro. Siempre pensó que su amigo era heterosexual,contra todos lo que los demás dijeran. En ocasiones lo veía asexual, creía que no le interesaban las relaciones y jamás se habían visto en la necesidad de saber si a Sherlock le gustaban los hombres por que no entendía que tan ciertos eran los rumores (solo rumores se decía) que los involucraban. Pero el que le hubiera dicho eso... habría un panorama nuevo. Era como si el futuro se pintara frente a los dos. Él tenía razón, su amigo podía casarse, tener hijos,formar una familia lejos de ahí. Y por alguna extraña razón esa idea no le gustaba mucho.

—Sip. Así es—Sherlock le dedico uno de esas genuinas sonrisas picaras. "Sherlock es nombre de niña" era una clave para todo. Tal vez ahora John entendiera todo lo demás. Y, esa era una cosa que en lugar de separlos los uniría más.

—¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?— Le inquirió John. No sabía como proceder del todo.

—¿Festejar mi cumpleaños? — Sherlock quería dejar de sentir a John entre sus brazos y, lo más importante,quería que el ambiente volviera a la normalidad. No quería que John interpretara (tal vez con un poco más de acierto que de costumbre) que se le estaba confesando. Las lagrimas en el rostro de John aun estaban húmedas, no era apropiado mostrar sentimientos que no fueran empatía. Además, Sherlock dejaba de ser una buena elección de pareja por su incapacidad para cumplir promesas hechas con anterioridad.

—¿Así como así? — John se despego del todo de Sherlock. No entendía como, después de la tormenta se le antojaba esa relativa calma.

—¿Qué otra cosa sugieres hacer? — Le picó con algo de miedo Sherlock. Tal vez a John se le ocurría algo.

—Yo...¿Puedo confesarte algo?— El médico militar se ruborizo un poco. Pero bueno, ¿Qué más daba? Vida era vida.

—¿Hay más? — momento de Sherlock de sentir miedo. O de buscar un lugar dentro de su Palacio Mental para procesar

—Si bueno... Yo, a mi... —John carraspeó con algo de incomodidad — Yo también he salido con chicos— Y le sonrió. No era gay. Y con eso quedaba clara su posición en ese tipo de asuntos

—¿Como se supone que tome eso? — Y ahí estaba Sherlock Holmes indignado como nunca. Él siempre había pensado que John era extremadamente heterosexual, pero después de todo le había deducido mal. Vaya, muchos golpes para su ego y altanería en un escaso lapso de tiempo.

—No lo sé— Aunque John sabía exactamente que quería. Quería a Sherlock y arreglar todo. Tal vez pedía demasiado para una tarde. Pero iba por buen camino

—Yo tampoco — Y era así como el famoso detective consultor, sociópata altamente funcional terminaba por sentirse como un completo tarado.

—Simplemente quería decirlo— "Simplemente quería arreglar todo" Intento dejar dicho entre lineas Watson. Pero sin darse cuenta se había ruborizado.

—Mi querido Watson, ¿Debo de entender que busca algo de contacto físico? — Le dijo Sherlock mientras lo tomaba de las manos. Ambos sintieron esa extraña conexión. ¿Amor? ¿Camaradería? ¿Alegría de estar vivos? Lo que tenían no llevaba nombre, pero tal vez en un futuro los dejara estar juntos.

—¡Holmes! Deja ya estas cosas y alistate— Le dijo John mientras lo soltaba bruscamente. Las cosas tenían que ir despacio — Molly nos espera — ¡Ups! Otra vez en su lenguaje volvían a ser ellos dos. Pero Sherlock había muerto por el dos veces, y no podía pedir más.

Sherlock se marchó a su habitación para alistarse y dejar su bata en su lugar. El futuro era incierto, pero si algo sabía era que para formar una pareja se necesitaban solo dos personas. La conformación de la misma no importaba, lo que importaba era que esa otra persona fuera la adecuada. Bueno, el y John eran dos personas, y el futuro pondría a todos en el lugar que les correspondía.

" _ **Fin"**_

*Referencia a "El Príncipe Feliz" de "Oscar Wilde"


End file.
